Roses
by Meadow Wood
Summary: May and Misty. Girlfriend and best friend. What's a guy to do? - First of a trilogy.
1. Eating fast is manly?

Roses

* * *

Meadow Wood

* * *

**Book One of Three**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

Okay, **BIG warning. The beginning, or most of this chapter, will seem like advanceshipping, because it **_**is advance**_**shipping. But things will change. Remember, it's under the Ash and Misty section for a reason, so don't make haste and turn away**. I promise, I wouldn't betray pokeshipping if my life depended on it. (Okay, maybe I would. I value my life. XD) Besides that, read on and enjoy!

* * *

**S**he smelled of roses.

Ash inhaled the lingering scent of May's shampoo, a pleasant smile forming on his face. It was such a innocuous fragrance that made his attraction towards the brown-haired girl grow even more. If that was possible.

"May, you smell good." he stated simply, picking up a loose strand of chesnut hair and pressing it against his nose.

The brunette, in turn, flushed pink. "Well, I...I used a new shampoo." she stammered shyly, but was flattered and delighted that Ash found it nice.

"Well," Ash grinned, pulling away and stretching his arms above his head. "I'll just maybe have to borrow that shampoo."

May laughed, her melodious giggle filling and bouncing off the walls of Ash's old bedroom. She seemed to be at her happiest point, cheeks a cute red and an alive smile spread across her face.

It was at these times that Ash found her prettiest. He silently congratulated himself for making her laugh. _Heh, and Pikachu thought I couldn't flirt..._

Reaching his hands out once again, the raven-haired teenager stroked her shiny locks in bliss, closing his eyes and seperating each piece with his fingers. He could hear her breathing softly, breath husky and adoring.

"Ash," she stated quietly, though her voice was jumbled with excitement. "What's with playing around with my hair all day?"

Ash lifted his head and smirked, finally letting go of her luscious strands. "What would you _rather _do?"

"Ugh, you're gunna make me say it, aren't you?" May sighed, shaking her head and giving him a playful glare.

"Say what?" he replied innocently.

Rolling her bright eyes, she carefully cupped her hands around the frame of his face, leaning above him. Her blue pupils sparkled. "Lets _kiss_."

Ash's mouth curved into a grin, and before he could reply, his girlfriend was pressing her lips hard against his, passionate and sprouting with compassion. He nearly tumbled onto his back, clinging to her shoulders as he put as much effort and determination into the kiss back.

Moaning in pleasure, May curled her arms around his neck, lips smothering against his.

In normal circumstances, Ash would have wet his pants at the prospect of kissing a girl, but once he started dating May, she convinced him to.

He was glad she did. Kissing felt absolutely fantastic.

Ash's hand trailed down her bare back, due to the dark red tube top she was wearing, and he put all his energy and focus into the one kiss. Or, make out session if you thought practically.

_Bang. _

"Ash? Dinner's almost ready. You and May get down here!" Delia's cheery yet stern voice drifted from outside the locked door.

Immediately, May and Ash sprung apart as quick as lightning, a flaming hue taking both of their faces. Ash's hand flew behind his neck, a nervous smile etching across his face. "Guess we better go down, huh?"

May exhaled loudly, touching her mouth delicately. She wished there had not been an interruption. "Ash, you know, I don't think your mom would get mad if she caught us kissing..." she started. "I mean, she knows we're dating so it's just normal fo-"

Ash put his hand up. "No!" he said, shaking his head furiously. "She's my mother. I'd rather not date _ever _again than have her come in on one of our kisses."

May shrugged, winking. "Your loss."

With that, she hopped off the bed, smoothing out her short apple-coloured skirt. She moved towards the door, hips swishing and showing off her intense curvy figure.

It took all of Ash's strength and willpower not to stare at her behind as she flew out the door in such a feminine fashion.

"Hey!" Ash yelped, jumping off the bed as well. "Wait for me!"

* * *

Delia swept across the kitchen, glossing the counter with a wet sponge. It seemed that the endless amount of cleaning _never _seemed to end and with her son, reckless and a known pig, it increased her regular duties. Mr. Mime was a help, but even the speedy Pokemon needed it's rest. Of course, the women wished _she _was the one sitting watching television right now, not the persistent clown-Pokemon.

"Hey mom!"

"Hi Mrs. Ketchum."

The auburn-haired mother looked up and a smile graced her beautiful features.

Ash and May came down the stairwell, hands clasped tightly around each other and shoulders touching. It was _too _cute of a sight, and Delia still found it hard to believe that her 15-year old son had found his first girlfriend.

However, she was still surprised when they announced they were dating.

Of course, she adored May and thought she was a gorgeous and lovely girl, but their relationship seemed to lack a certain connection.

They were close, alright. Just not..._close enough. _Not like another girl Ash had befriended long ago.

Delia shook her head at her thought. They were a little ridiculous and unfair on May's part. Besides, it wasn't like her son was engaged in true love. It was just a teenager relationship.

"Mmm..." Ash sniffed, an appealing aroma filling his nose. He let go of May's hand instantly, roaming for something to satisfy his appetite. "What's for dinner mom?"

"Yeah, what _is _for dinner?" May perked up as well, striding forward and joining her boyfriend at the counter. Her stomach growled in cue, and she pressed a hand on it.

Ash chuckled, sliding an arm around her waist. "Ah, we're so alike." he mused.

May leaned her head affectionately on his shoulder, her heart fluttering at the statement. "Yeah, we're perfect for each other." she whispered, more to herself. Ash didn't happen to hear.

Delia grinned at the young couple. "Nothing out of the ordinary. Just pizza." she admitted. "I was pretty busy today."

"_Just _pizza?" Ash cried in shock, his head swinging to his mother in disbelief. "Mom, now, that's just an insult. Pizza is one of the most greatest inventions of mankind."

"Yeah, right after Pokemon." May piped up.

Delia rolled her eyes, giving her son a disapproving look. "Speaking of Pokemon," she said, "Where's Pikachu? Are you gunna make the poor mouse starve or something?"

"He doesn't deserve dinner." Ash grumbled. "He fell asleep after drinking about three bottles of ketchup. I'm sure he's _fully _satisfied."

"Right." Delia shot Ash a motherly look. "Okay, then. I'll get you guys some pizza. Eat slow, though, alright? I don't want that pizza done in one bite Ash Ketchum!"

"Aw," Ash whined. "Does it really matter?"

May pouted in agreement, grabbing the raven-haired boy's hand again and squeezing it tightly. Truthfully, it turned her on when he ate so fast. It was quite manly, in her opinion. She had told Ash that once, but he in turn had laughed so loud that he almost split his pants.

"_Eating fast is manly?" _he had spluttered in hysterics.

"It _does _matter." Delia said firmly, narrowing her eyes at her son who seemed to be talking back more than usual. "Your friend's coming over tonight for dinner, and I'd like her not to eat alone. So, if you could, just take your time a bit."

"A friend?" Ash said.

"A _friend_?" May echoed, jealousy flaring in her stomach. _Delia said "Her", which means the friend is a girl... _

May tried to dismiss her envy.

"Oh, Misty." Delia said casually, continuing to scrub the counter even though it was squeaky clean at this point. "She normally comes over to help out on Friday night's since you're not here to do the chores. Well, I suppose she didn't need to come today since you'll be working your butt off tonight sweeping the living room now that you're back from the Battle Frontier."

"Misty?" Ash said, tipping his head to the side. It had been awhile and it took a moment for his ever-dense brain to conjure a memory of the girl. _That's right, red hair, that yellow tank top, and ouch, that awful mallet._

Still, despite the bad memories of arguments and headaches, Ash couldn't help but feel happy that he was seeing the red-haired girl again. His stomach twisted in a excited, giddy way.

May was feeling the complete opposite.

Of course, she liked Misty. Ever since that event with Togepi, she had come to think of the fierce water-trainer as a friend. But she _also_, clearly, remembered how close her and Ash were. Before, she hadn't minded, but now that they were together, she wondered if the blue-eyed girl would cause a problem for their crisp, fresh relationship. She glanced up at Ash and found herself seething. _Already, he's grinning like an idiot at the prospect of seeing her again..._

"Sweet." the boy replied in a typical boy-fashion. "It'll be fun tonight, I'm sure of it. Nothing's _ever _boring with Misty around, if she's the same ol' girl I used to know."

"So, things are boring with _me_?" May's voice was filled with hurt.

Ash immediately recoiled. "What? No! Of course not." he said hastily, wondering why girls always had to take everything the wrong way.

May bit her lip, wondering if she should believe him.

"O-of course not." he blurted. "I - I love you!"

May's heart stopped.

Her face bloomed with surprise. They were dating and they had told each other they fancied one another, but _love_? He had never said that to her before, and it filled her with safety and bliss. "Oh Ash," she said breathlessly, rushing forward and throwing her arms around him, strangling him in a tight hug. "I love you _too_."

Delia's eyebrows shot up as she looked at her son, who was pretty much suffocating. He smiled helplessly back at her. _What had he just said? Love? Oh mew, I'm dead. _

He liked May, he was attracted to her, and they were dating but love was beyond his limits and bounderies. _Damn my stupid mouth... _

With a shaky smile, he placed his hands carefully on her back, returning the embrace hesitantly. In an instant, his fingers trailed to her silk brown hair and he twirled a strand in amusement. If there was one thing he loved most about May's appearance, it was her hair. Soft and luscious couldn't begin to describe it.

Stepping back and surveying her face once more, Ash realized that cute hair or not, her blue eyes were beautiful, as well as, her peachy skin and vibrant smile.

_Woah, I have, like, the perfect girlfriend. _

"Pizza!" Delia called, interrupting.

Snapping out of the intent hug, Ash and May seperated. May's face was that of full pleasure and ecstacy, while Ash had this nervous, sheepish grin sprawled on his face due to his previous confession.

He shook his head, convincing himself that May hadn't took the three words too seriously. It wasn't like they were going to get married or something. Yet, anyways. "C'mon, lets _eat_."

* * *

"Who do ya think will win?" May asked, cuddling her head under Ash's arm in the most romantic way she could manage. He helpfully tightened his grip, shooting her his trademark sweet, silly grin.

"I can't say for sure, but you know, Caletto's Gyrados is pretty strong." he admitted, staring at the television screen. The teenage couple were watching a live contest in a region called Unova, whilst devouvering pizza in a not so slow way as suggested by Delia.

"Yeah, I think he'll win too." May said softly, ripping her eyes away from the screen and pressing a gentle kiss on the raven-haired boy's forehead.

He instantly turned a cherry red, focusing all his attention on chewing on his pizza as his stomach flared. He was used to making out with May but these small moments she made were actually more nervewracking than naturally kissing.

May giggled as he flushed pink, and proceded in pecking him on the cheek. Right away, he turned even a deeper red, avoiding her eyes.

_He's adorable, so so adorable when he's nervous or shy. _

Ash tried to laugh. "Heh, what's with all these mini-kisses?" he joked shyly. "I'd like the real thing, thank you very much."

May narrowed her eyes, slapping his shoulder in humor. "Fine, greedy." her blue eyes glinted. "Whatever you want."

For the second time that evening, May and Ash leaned in to lose themselves in a tasty kiss. Ash tilted his head, inches away from her lips, a funny sensation running through his body and thrill in his brown eyes.

_Ding dong! _

Right before their lips touched, the doorbell broke them from their fantasy. Ash jerked away, darting his eyes to makesure his mother wasn't nearby and hadn't witnessed their near kiss.

May looked rather annoyed, and her annoyance grew even more as she realized it was probably Misty. _I never had anything against her, but seriously, talk about bad timing..._

"I'll get it." Ash called, standing up. He started walking towards the door, but not before glancing over his shoulder and shooting May a longing look which put a bright smile on her disappointed face.

With a grunt, he shuffled over to the front hallway, his mind still preoccupied by May. It was fun kissing her. _Really _fun. He had never expected him to be into that kind of thing, since whenever he had previously seen couples making out, he would turn away in disgust. But then again, he _was _a teenage boy and he was bound to engage in these activities eventually. Ash could still feel the breath and taste of May's lips, inches away from him, and promised himself they'd go back to it once he was done.

With his head in the clouds, he flung open the door, not bothering to check the peephole.

"..."

He was snapped right back into reality the moment he saw who was standing there.

Misty Waterflower leaned against the porch railing, her hair a wild mess from the rain, dripping and frizzy, her pink sweater and shorts drenched, and her umbrella turned upside down. Her converse had a hole in them, mud and goop seeping in. She looked like a wreck.

But as Ash stood there, head cocked, only one word ran through his mind over and over and over again.

_Beautiful._

* * *

**So, what did you guys think? I personally thought it was moderately okay, so I can't say I'm super proud of it but I'm not utterly disappointed either. I'm going to try to add more dialogue in the future chapters, which I usually get carried away once Ash and Misty start fighting (It comes naturally when I write their parts together) but I did feel like I lacked dialogue. **

**Anyways, please review? :P Greatly appreciated if you do! AND Not to worry, i'm FINALLY half done TJOL chapter, so there's a chance it will be posted as soon as I can. **

**HAPPY WRITING! **


	2. Whatever's the problem, don't cry

Roses

* * *

Meadow Wood

* * *

**Book One of Three**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

Thanks for all the amazing reviews I got for the previous chapter! I especially appreciated a "Guest" review, who stated that she aspired to write like me. I can't express how much I squealed over your review! :) Anyways, the next chapter should be a little more entertaining since Misty is in the picture now. (Oh, yeah!) and god, I think the last chapter killed me to write because I was literally gagging while writing Advanceshipping. No offense to advanceshippers, obiviously.

* * *

_Beautiful. _

Ash's arms went stiff to his sides as he stared in a perplexed manner at the red-haired teenager. Perhaps he had been slightly dumb to imagine Misty coming over looking like a ten-year old since she was probably about sixteen years old now, but shock was still evident in his facial expressions.

It wasn't that she was exactly a beauty. She was pretty average in features, and at the moment she looked destroyed, but something about her just brought a smile to his face. She wasn't even very curvy, yet Ash couldn't keep his eyes off her.

Then, it hit him he had a girlfriend and he was probably drooling like a creep.

"Mist," he acknowledged cautiously.

She immediately put one hand on her hip, jutting it out and glaring at him menacingly. "I'm soaking out here. Are you just going to _stand _there or let me in?"

Ash swallowed, but a brief grin formed on his face. _Ah, maybe she's changed appearance-wise but she's still the same old fiery girl I used to know...or still know..._

He sort of expected her to be surprised at how much he had changed as well, but if she was, she wasn't letting on.

"I'm serious." she stomped forward, pushing at his chest. "Move aside and let me _in._"

Ash stumbled backwards, then glowered, embarassed that he had been pushed by a girl. He watched Misty strut into his home, almost like she owned the place. _Well, I guess she must help mom out often...she didn't even bother to take her shoes off..._

Closing the door behind him, Ash followed Misty into the warm comforts of the Pallet home. He saw her kick of her ruined converse onto the side of the closet and fling off her pink sweater, a size to small for her. Underneath, she was wearing a oversized shirt that had _Staryu _written in bold lettering, tied at the side with an elastic band.

Ash smiled. "Didjya get that custom designed?"

"Hmm?" Misty glanced at him distractedly.

"Your shirt." he pointed.

"Oh, yeah." she said, shrugging.

Ash frowned, merely disappointed that she didn't seem all that glad to see him. He hadn't expected her to be screaming like a fangirl, but it _had _been a long time and she was showing an attitude of being really disinterested with him. Personally, that injured his pride a bit, since he had been enthusiastic of her coming over.

They hadn't even had a proper greeting before she started yelling at him like a maniac.

"So Misty, aren't you glad to see me?" Ash finally said directly, crossing his arms and pursing his lips.

Misty turned to glare at him, but instantly gulped. _Crap, I made eye contact. _She tried to contain the hammering of her heart as she locked onto his inviting pools of brown that shimmered with every emotion possible. Her goal had been to remain calm and unimpressed by the raven-haired boy, to not let on that she had any hidden feelings for him, and that had been easy...

While he was gone.

She had just walked all the way here to join Delia for the evening and help the women with the extra chores and maybe dinner. Ash Ketchum being back from Hoenn had _not _been part of the plan. Thankfully, she was quick to recover and had acted completely natural in front of him. She couldn't even imagine what would happen if he found out how she felt about him.

"You're not anything out of the ordinary." she answered back after a moment.

Ash's frown deepened. "Ouch. Haven't you heard of the saying 'everyone is special in their own way'?"

"Everyone." Misty stated. "But you don't count as human, so I don't think it applies to you."

Ash rolled his eyes. "First of all, I _so _am human, and second, _everyone _means people who aren't human as well. So both ways, you were wrong."

"_Shut up_." Misty growled, annoyed that he was being all smart-ish. "A person as dense as you can't qualify as a human, alright?"

"Dense?" Ash asked, suddenly confused. He scratched his head. "I don't get it. How does me being dense have anything to do with anything?"

Misty sighed, shaking her head and letting a few droplets fall from the tips of her hair. She glanced around the hallway, wondering why they were still standing there. "Where's your mom?" she asked.

"In the kitchen, cleaning up." Ash said, then cocked his head adorably. "Although I don't get why she keeps scrubbing that counter. I'm pretty sure it's clean by now."

"Well, I'm gunna help her out with whatever she's doing." she declared, then paused. Hesitantly, she turned to him. "You wanna come and help as well?"

Her voice was so soft and beautiful, unlike when she was yelling, that Ash started to answer, "Yeah, sur-"

He stopped. May was still waiting for him back in the living room, and they had a kiss to look after. "I mean, sorry, can't." he rushed out, not wanting to explain he had a girlfriend. Everytime he did, it was met by gasps and gasps and sometimes fainting (Brock).

"Okay." Misty said, clueless. She watched him run towards the living room, and her eyes narrowed. He was being unusually suspicious, and that was enough for the water-trainer to gain her composure and confidently follow him. When she approached the medium-sized room, her eyes lit up joyfully and her stomach jolted.

It was May. _I remember her! _

She was sitting, looking quite annoyed in front of the television, chewing spitefully on a slice of pizza. She was sprawled on the couch, almost like she stayed her everyday.

Misty was just about to march in and greet her, when she saw Ash come up to May and smile. Instinctively, she hid behind one of the wall openings and proceded to spying. It wasn't that she even suspected that there was something going on, but the way Ash had been acting so jittery moments before made her want to view things quietly for a minute or so.

She squinted.

Ash was saying something to May, making wild gestures with his hand and she was laughing her head off, touching his shoulder a little too much for friendly contact.

Misty wondered why Ash hadn't told her that May was here with him. Shrugging, she continued to observe.

May suddenly said something that made a grin break through Ash's face, and before Misty could comprehend what was happening, Ash was cradling her head in his hands, a smile dancing on his lips. May's arms were curled around his neck, her blue eyes shining with happiness.

Misty tightened her fists, bracing herself for the worst.

Ash said something, a smirk forming on his face, and he leaned down. May leaned forward in return, and they looked so natural like they did these interactions all the time.

Then, before Misty could comprehend what was happening, they were kissing hard and fierce, like they never had before.

_Kissing. _

That was finally enough for Misty to stand up and stumble to the kitchen, the image of his lips on hers playing again and again in her mind as her throat tightened and tears slipped down her cheeks. Her wet hair felt prickly on her neck as her heart sagged to the very bottom.

Ash liked May.

* * *

Misty desperately tried to control her tears, coughing, and sobbing as she headed towards the kitchen, away from the blasting visual of her two friends making out. Her stomach twisted and she felt nauseous enough to vomit. Her heart clenched and thumped and broke into a million pieces again and again and again.

Ash and _May. _

Shoulders hunched as she cried, Misty looked up as she passed a long mirror attached to one of the doors. Her heart sunk lower, if that was possible. _Of course, he likes a pretty, feminine girl like May and doesn't even take a second glance at me. _

Her eyes had dark circles around them from staying up late at night and working on the paperwork for the gym, her hair was a gigantic tornado and her clothes were those of a tomboy who'd fallen in a waterfall. Not to mention, she had to face the fact that she was almost flat-chested and the only curve she could find was that she had a tiny waist and slightly wider hips.

_What an unattractive sight I am. _

In all honesty, Misty had always considered Ash kind of special, despite the argument they had had moments before in the hallway. He seemed like the type of boy that really cared about personality and didn't give a shit about appearance.

Maybe May _did _have a brilliant attitude, but Misty still had a hard time believing Ash was kissing her. They were most likely dating, if she thought logically.

_Ugh, and how come he never even looks at me like he just looked at May back in the living room? _

_Oh, right, cause his teenager boy hormones are at the max and if someone doesn't have a big butt they're not worth looking at..._

Misty shook her head sadly. She knew that wasn't true. Ash probably liked May because the brown-haired girl was indeed a fun, caring and amusing person, and her beautiful looks probably counted for only a small portion of attraction for Ash. Misty was just angry and jealous and was thinking mean things.

Straightening up and trying to smile, she wiped the tears clear from her face and took deep breaths. She didn't need Delia finding out that she had been sobbing over her son kissing another girl.

"Okay, control yourself Misty. You're gunna see them doing all these couple-y things and you've gotta act like you don't care." she stated to herself as calmly as she could.

Satisfied with her new declaration, she turned on her heel and strode swiftly into the kitchen.

"Hey Mrs. Ketchum." she said, surprised at how normal she sounded.

"Hi dea-" Delia looked up, and a sad smile graced her lips. She immediately saw the redness under Misty's eyes and knew the young girl had found out about Ash and May dating. Even though Misty always tried to hide it, her blush and her niave heart proved wrong that she had a crush on Ash.

"Oh Misty." Delia said softly, and for the second time that evening, Misty found herself bursting into tears.

* * *

"Say Ash, who was at the door?" May asked innocently, even though she was certain it was Misty.

"It was Misty." Ash replied, his eyes gaining a certain spark as he said her name. They were done kissing and were comfortably curled on the couch, sharing a blanket and watching the next show after the Pokemon Contest.

"Misty? I need to see her!" May exclaimed, but made no move to get up and go. She instead buried her face into Ash's strong shoulders, her hair brushing over her forehead.

"Yeah, I remember, you guys hit off really well." Ash grinned, then he sort of lowered to a half-smile. "You know, I feel kinda bad..."

When he trailed off, May nudged him curiously, wanting him to continue.

"I mean," he started, removing his arm from his tight grip around May and running his hand through his raven hair. "...we haven't seen each other in forever and we didn't even catch up."

"Well, that's 'cause we had to kiss!" May blurted, than inwardly scolded herself. How stupid must that have sounded?

"Yeah..." he said softly, tracing circles on the couch with his finger. "...but that could have waited. I feel like I just left her there and that was kinda rude."

May felt her stomach twist with envy, even though she knew Ash was right. It wasn't exactly polite of Ash to run away to kiss after they'd just seen each other after a long time, but she didn't want him to be so concerned. That just proved how much he cared about Misty, and that fact alone made May frown. She hated herself for feeling this way, as usually she was a kind, sweet girl but she couldn't help herself. She _really _liked Ash.

She smiled suddenly. _Make that love Ash... _she thought as she recalled his previous confession.

"Well Ash, it's okay. I'm sure she doesn't mind." May finally answered, sounding rather upbeat and cheerful.

Ash rubbed the back of his neck, eyes darting around. "I don't know..." he said, sighing.

"Ash.." May tried to assure him, but stopped.

He suddenly had this determined fire in his eyes as he stood up and jumped in defense of his best friend. The blanket fell off of them both as he raised a fist in the air. "No." he said, voice laced with complete confidence and energy. "Misty's my best friend and I can't leave her hanging like that."

May's mouth dropped open.

"...so...lets help my mom with in the kitchen!"

He didn't even consider asking May for her opinion, overwhelmed with guilt for just leaving Misty there to make out with his girlfriend, before running out of the living room and racing towards the kitchen. He whizzed past the hallways, eyes lighting up and weird excitement surging through his body.

_Maybe we'll do our, "Do not" and "Do too" arguments. Those were always fun! _

Ash charged into the kitchen, a smile on his face and his hair ruffled messily. "Hey mom, Hey Misty!" he said, "I'm ready to help you guys ou-"

Misty was crying.

Ash skidded to a stop, frozen in shock. Misty was crying. Misty never cried.

Misty. Was. Crying.

"Misty?" Ash said, his voice trembling as he reached a hand out. The blue-eyed girl was sitting beside Delia, her shoulders shaking as tears flew freely down her red, blotchy cheeks. Ash had never felt so awful in his entire life, even though he had no clue on why she was crying.

Misty seemed to tense when he came in, but tears continued to steadily pour out. When she wouldn't look at him, Ash turned to face his mother, desperate for some answers.

One look into his mom's eyes and he knew he was in deep shit. "Go," she said, her voice stern and in command. "Ash, I'm telling you to go upstairs or go back and watch television."

"But," Ash spluttered. "She's cry-"

"Ash Ketchum." his mother warned. "I said _go._"

"But..." Ash said weakly, his throat burning as he met his mom's gaze. He wanted to help Misty with whatever was upsetting her.

Delia's eyes softened. "Ash, it's not your fault and you're not in trouble. But please, you need to leave. For Misty's sake, just go."

Ash swallowed hard, before hanging his head and nodding numbly. He turned around and walked away, but not before one more glance at Misty's crying face.

_Don't worry Misty. Don't cry. Whatever's the problem, don't cry. I'm here. I'll help you, I promise._

* * *

**And there we go! Funny, I quite hated how they interacted, Ash and Misty in the beginning but I liked the last scene fairly well. :P I hope you enjoyed the chapter as well! It was fun writing it. I actually enjoy doing shorter chapters because I'm not as overwhelmed and I update them quicker than large chapters, but then, people enjoy larger chapters normally. **

**So, anyways, review? XD Greatly appreciated if you do! And...well, what can I say...**

**HAPPY WRITING! **


	3. Girls Are Weird

Roses

Meadow Wood

**Book One of Three**

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE**

Aw, guys, we're at sixteen reviews! I just wanna thank you all for reviewing because it _seriously _makes my entire day. Anyways, this story is surprising me just as much as it's surprising you...I have no clue what I'm writing! I'm going with the flow of it all. Although, I do have a basic idea of everything for the three stories. How this is gunna be a trilogy? Hehe, just wait and watch...and enjoy! :P** ALSO, for those who think I'm so weird for updating so much (I don't blame you) I just want to try to update as much as I can during the summer because school will be SO busy! and I've got a lot of freetime during the summer, so I try to update something every day for the sake of it! **

* * *

"Misty..." Delia said gently, rubbing soft circles around the red-haired girl's back. She heaved and sobbed, sparkling tears trickling down her cheeks. Her hands were clenched into fists, so tight her knuckles were turning white.

"M-mrs. Ketchum, I can't handle it." the young teenager blubbered, wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt even though she hadn't ceased crying. "I just, it was easy with him gone to just bury everything away but h-he's _back._"

"He - he told me on videochat a few weeks ago he would be coming home soon. I'm sorry. I should have warned you." Delia said apologetically, her heart breaking as she saw Misty shiver in pain.

"No, nothing c-could have prepared me for...for..._that._" Misty choked. "I can't believe they're...he...likes her. It hurts too much to look at them kissing."

Delia's eyes grew wide. "They were kissing?"

"Of course." Misty sniffed, glancing at the auburn-haired women. "I saw them in the living room."

Mrs. Ketchum pursed her lips, shaking her head at her silly thoughts. She didn't know why she was surprised Ash hadn't told her they kissed. It wasn't something her son would mention to her, obviously. Still, it sadenned her to see him growing up so fast. "It's okay Misty." she finally said when she couldn't find any other words to comfort the distressed girl. "Everything will be okay. I promise."

Misty glared at the wall through her blurred eyes, her heart pounding. "I - I'm mad too. He didn't even...he just went and kissed his girlfriend, like he didn't even care I was here. Am I even his best friend anymore?"

"You are." Delia said delicately.

Misty's lower lip trembled and she bit it hard, refusing to cry anymore. "I - I have to forget about it, god. I'm going to, even if it's the last thing I do. He's been haunting me for nearly the past five years, and now he comes here and he t-thinks he can just...just make me c-cry..."

Delia was silent, knowing she should just let Misty pour her heart out.

"I kept making myself busy, and coming here to help you with the chores and seeing his pictures on the wall fulfilled any sort of desire I had. I never wanted t-to see him!" she cried out in despair. "I knew I wouldn't be able to control my emotions around him...and...and..." her shoulders shook as her head bowed. "I should have realized he'd eventually be done the Battle Frontier and would come h-home."

"Mis-"

"It wouldn't have been so bad if...if he had come home alone. I don't k-know how I'm going to control myself when him and May do all these girlfriend boyfriend things together. It'll hurt so much and what if he finds out..."

Delia put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Well, he came home a few days ago, and since Brock already left for Pewter on the way returning, it was just May and him. Trust me, I was shocked as well when he announced he was dating May."

Misty sniffed, rubbing at her eyes furiously. "I don't even know what to do anymore." she whispered quietly.

Mrs. Ketchum watched the water-trainer close her eyes and stop crying, and even _she_ could sense the determination of getting over Ash flowing through the girl's body. With a smirk, she gestured to the kitchen sink.

"There are dishes to be done."

. . .

"Ash?"

"...Ash?"

"_Ash_?"

Ash jerked his head to May's direction, looking like he'd come back from another world. "Y-yeah May?" he asked, blinking. They were again curled on the couch, continuing to watch television, but this time, May noted that Ash wasn't exactly watching.

She had a feeling it had something to do with Misty. When he'd returned from the kitchen a few moments ago, he had an expression of dejection and worry plastered on his face.

"What're you thinking about?" the brown-haired girl pressed, kissing his cheek in concern. "You look worried about something."

"It's nothing." Ash mumbled, slumping in his seat.

"Right." May said sarcastically. "I totally believe you."

"Well, you should." Ash suddenly snapped, sounding incredibly annoyed.

May recoiled, a look of horror on her face. "I'm sorry." she squeaked, leaning backwards with her eyes wide. Ash was usually so kind and easy going. She didn't want him blowing up on her.

Ash stared at her, and then grunted. "Nah, I'm sorry." he muttered, looking at the floor. "I'm just...nothing."

With a silent groan, May turned away from him. It was clear he wasn't going to tell her the problem that was bugging him. Crossing her arms tightly over her chest, she slouched on the couch, her crimson skirt midway down her thighs and her black belt pressing against her stomach. She wondered, on the inside, if Ash knew she wore these uncomfortable clothing attire to impress him. She doubted it, but sometimes, she wished he knew. He could be so insensitive and rarely noticed much through his incredibly dense brain.

Shooting him a sidelong glance, she sighed. His eyebrows were furrowed, and his eyes kept darting towards the opening to the kitchen, as if he was dying to go in there.

With a frustrated exhale, May nudged him. "Hey Ash, tv's gettin' kinda boring. You wanna go upstairs and wake up Pikachu? We can train in your basement since it's raining outside." she said, hoping to cheer the boy up.

Ash looked at her for a second, seemingly in another world. Then, he managed. "Huh? Yeah, uh, sure."

With a squeal, May jumped up from the couch and grabbed his arm, trying to drag the teenager up as well. "Get up _now._" she persisted, pulling on him desperately.

Ash forced a smile and nodded to his girlfriend, so not to worry her. "Alright. Let's go train." he mumbled, but his eyes went to the kitchen entrance. If they wanted to go upstairs and get their Pokemon, they would have to pass the room where Misty and Delia were.

_What if Misty's still crying and they don't want me there? _

Ash bit his lip, trying to contemplate whether or not he should just neglect the suggestion and watch some more television.

"C'mon Ash!" May hollored as she skipped out of the room.

With her happy voice ringing in his ears, Ash nodded and decided to follow. Of course, not without his insides trembling at the thought of seeing Misty crying and his mother's stern look piercing him in the eye.

Slowly, he shifted towards the kitchen, his feet dragging as he walked. _What if she's still crying? Mum'll be soo mad, especially after she told me not to disturb her…maybe I should blame it on May… _

"Ash, c'mon! Don't be so slow." May called as she entered the kitchen room, beaming yet feeling a certain nervousness build up. What if Misty was really pretty now and Ash started gaining attractions towards her. _No, don't think like that. He said he loves you. _

Glancing behind her shoulder, she saw Ash paces behind her, staring at the floor like something was bothering him. Before she had time to ask, the laughing of a familiar voice stopped her.

_Misty._

Misty had taken over scrubbing the now ever-so-clean counter, and was chuckling at something Delia must have said from inside the kitchen.

May could have sworn she let out a whoosh of relief. Misty wasn't at all close to as beautiful as she would have suspected. Her hair was frizzy, her clothes tomboyish and her knee had a scar from probably some incident._ Ash would never pick her over me…I'm safe… _

Admittedly, May felt a little guilty for being so shallow but she couldn't help those thoughts from swarming around in her head.

"Misty!" May exclaimed, grabbing the red-haired girl's attention.

Misty turned around in surprise, and her face lit up. "May," she stated the obvious, unsure of what emotions she should express. She settled for an easy grin, pretending she hadn't seen the scene that had occurred moments ago, and also pretending she hadn't been bawling her eyes out just seconds before.

"How have you _been_?" the brown-haired girl gushed, clasping her hands together.

Misty smiled but couldn't help but feel slightly annoyed. _She sounding so fake…fake happy… _

May grinned, her eyes sparkling.

_Or maybe I'm just overthinking and being a little critical…_

"I've been good. The gym's quite boring though so I usually drop by here and help out,"

"That's sound nice." May said in an overly cheerful tone.

Misty stared at her weirdly. "Um, so…" she laughed awkwardly, wondering why speaking with May was suddenly so challenging. "How have…you been?"

"Oh, _fabulous_," May squealed, jumping at the opening. She twirled a lock of brown hair around her finger, rocking on her heels. "I've actually been extremely happy lately."

Misty brushed the cloth over the counter in one sweep. "Oh yeah? Why's that?"

_She fell right into it… _"Well, my _new _boyfriend has a lot to do with it." May bragged, waiting to see Misty be shocked, considering she was unaware that Misty had spied on them during one of their kisses.

Misty flinched. _She must be talking about Ash… _Taking a deep breath, Misty flashed an easy smile. "You have a boyfriend?" she asked in innocent curiosity.

May pretended it was no big deal. "Uhuh."

"Who is it?" Misty asked carefully.

"Oh, no one." May sang, joining her beside the counter with a delighted smile on her face.

Misty tried to control her anger, only letting her fist clench under the counter where May would be oblivious. "Okay," she said, already knowing who it was.

May frowned. "Well, if you insist…" she suddenly brightened.

_I wasn't insisting at all… _Misty thought to herself.

"It's Ash!"

Misty felt herself tensing but forced herself to look as relaxed and casual as she could. She smiled, chuckling, even though her heart felt like it was breaking in two. "Oh, cool. That dope's finally got a girlfriend?" she teased.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Ash standing uncomfortably, watching May and her chatter. Misty's heart fluttered as he looked at her with concerned, warm brown eyes and she tore away to focus on May again.

"Yeah, he's so sweet. Best boyfriend ever." May said proudly, before tilting her head to the side. She saw Ash leaning against the back wall and cooed. "Hey baby, watcha just standing by yourself for? Come join Misty and me! She's your best friend, isn't she?"

Ash scratched the back of his head, flashing his girlfriend a smile before looking at Misty uncertainly. _Why's she so happy? She was crying just moments ago! _

_Oh well, I shouldn't be complaining…_

Straightening up, the raven-haired teen joined them at the counter. "Hey guys,"

Misty didn't say anything, looking down.

May chirped, "Ash, didjya know Misty comes over and helps out all the time with Delia?"

Ash gave a small, grateful smile to the red-head. "I figured, what with the way you entered." He said playfully. "Thanks for watching over my mom though. I worry she gets lonely sometimes."

Misty smiled, for real this time. "No problem. It's my pleasure, actually."

Seeing them exchange so happily made May frown. Instinctively, she slid an arm around Ash's neck, and he proceeded to flushing in the face and slinging his own arm carefully around her waist. May felt content in the position and even more content when she saw Misty's eyes widen before turning downcast.

"So Misty, how's the gym been going?" Ash asked inquisitively. It was the same question May had asked Misty just moments ago, but this time Misty seemed to glow at the question.

"It's actually going pretty great. I've been kicking the butts of every single trainer that comes by." She bragged, smiling at him. "I think I've only handed out like, two cascade badges in the past six months."

"Misty," Ash said in horror. "You devil of a girl. Those are just poor, novice trainers and you're playing your best?"

"I'm not supposed to go easy on them." Misty stuck out her tongue in reply.

"Yeah, but your best is way better than most gym leaders." Ash complimented to everyone's surprise. He immediately flushed and shrugged. "I mean, after travelling with me all those years, who could blame that for happening?" he quickly covered up.

Misty rolled her eyes. "Right, because _that's _the reason I'm such a good water trainer."

May's frown deepened as the two conversed in a friendly tone. She knew they were best friends so she shouldn't be envious of such petty things, but she had _seen _Ash flush red when he'd complimented the red-head and spite sliced through her stomach when he had. "Well, Ash was a really good mentor for me." May piped up, smiling. "I don't know what I would have done without him helping me and watching my back all those years training."

Ash grinned; kissing her on the cheek, but inside he felt his stomach churn. Something about her attitude made him want to scowl.

She sounded so…_needy _when she had said that statement, while Misty had sounded so independent and confident about her training. Nevertheless, Ash shrugged the feeling off with a smile.

"So Misty, you're staying over for dinner, right?" Ash asked.

"Yeah,"

"Okay," he said. "May and I were watching television and there's some pizza in the living room for you. We'll sit with you to keep you company."

"Wait," May said. "I thought we were going to train?"

Ash bit his lip. "After."

May didn't want to come off as disappointed so she quickly made a statement that would fulfil.

"Yeah," May giggled. "But don't blame us if we start kissing! You might want to cover your eyes!"

Misty bit back a glower and nodded, turning to Ash who was avoiding eye contact, his hair flopping over his eyes. Her eyes twinkled and she decided to be good-natured about the whole Ash and May dating thing, even if it hurt her deeply on the inside. "Kissing, huh?" she teased the boy.

He blushed wildly and gave a little shrug. "Well, you know, I _am _a teenage boy with a very good looking girlfriend." He eyed May, smiling as she smiled.

"Right. Your hormones are raging, I suppose." Misty joked, her heart pounding.

Ash turned red and glared at her. "At least I'm not a girl who gets mood swings every freaking minute."

Misty tilted her head to the side. "What a_re _you going on about now Ketchum?"

"Oh, I don't know," Ash laughed. "You were crying one second ago and now you're laughing and getting along with everyone. Girls are weird."

Misty froze, her face turning pink and heat rising to her cheeks. She knew Ash had seen her crying but she didn't know he would be so insensitive about it, especially announcing it in front of May. Misty hated anyone seeing her vulnerable and she thought Ash would be smart enough to figure that out.

Apparently not.

"Shut up." She said quietly, crossing her arms tightly across her chest. "Just shut up, okay? Those weren't my weird girl mood swings over there. I _never _cry, and that was a onetime thing so maybe you should care a little more about your best friends and stop being such an insensitive _jerk_."

She stomped off in the direction of the living room, leaving a distraught Ash and a slightly bewildered May standing together.

Just as she reached the living room, she looked over her shoulder. "..And I wanna eat my pizza by myself so go train or whatever you want to do!"

Meanwhile, Ash rubbed the back of his neck in disbelief. He certainly f_elt _like a jerk now, and newfound guilt welled up in his stomach, even with May singing that it wasn't his fault and that she was probably on her time of month.

Still, he couldn't help but get the last words in. Cupping his hand over his mouth so Misty could hear, he yelled,

"Girls are _so _freaking weird!"

And that was all it took to have Misty back in the kitchen, yelling and screaming at what a dolt he was, only this time there was a peculiar difference.

She had brought her mallet.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Ah, I hope you enjoyed that chapter. I already had most of it written up and just needed to add some sort of ending so I decided, why not post it? Especially when I got a request from "Pokeshippy" to update this story. I realize I leave you guys hanging a lot, but seriously, it's so hard to keep up with all my stories. Anyway, review? I'll try to update Pieces tonight, and if not, tomorrow. :D **

**HAPPY WRITING! :D :D **


	4. She Has A Pretty Smile

Roses

Meadow Wood

**Book One of Three**

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Wow, I'm getting like, eight reviews per chapter which is just _remarkable _and I can't thank you guys enough for dropping a comment! It means the world to me. Anyway, it's so stunning how much people are reading this story, especially when all my chapters are pretty short, ranging around a tad bit less than 3000 words. Still, it's amazing and I thank you all for motivating me! Also, lately, I started daydreaming about this story and got a few more ideas for the ending and climax and stuff, so I can't wait to start writing! _

* * *

After Ash had a lovely bruise on his forehead and was exhausted from running around the house to try to avoid Misty's mallet, unsuccessfully, he had crashed on the couch in hopes of watching television and never having to get up again. May had obediently followed him, sitting comfortably on his lap and kissing him every so often.

While he enjoyed the girlfriend attention, he couldn't help but peek glances at Misty who was sitting on the far end in a recliner chair, eating her pizza and shooting them disgusted looks whenever she could.

"Ash," May said, leaning on his chest and staring at the ceiling. "Do you wanna play truth or dare?"

"No." Ash said back effortlessly, sighing and stroking her brown hair, once again inhaling the scent of roses and feeling a smile inch on his face. He kissed her ear. "I told you, all I want to do is sit here and be a lazy ass."

"Don't you already do that every day?" Misty snorted from the far corner.

Ash shot her a glare, looking over May's head. "_No. _Actually, May and I were going to train, but fighting with you is freaking exhausting. I mean, seriously, you still carry that _mallet _around?"

"Yeah, gotta problem with that?" Misty growled, munching on her pizza slice viciously.

"Well, I don't, but my poor forehead does."

"Too bad." The red-haired girl replied simply, before glowering at the television. "…and can you _please _change the channel? I'm pretty sure this water competition show is coming on and I'm gunna miss it!"

Ash smirked. "Too bad," he retaliated.

They both glared at each other for a long time, but Misty was the first to look away, flushing from her neck to her hairline. She couldn't help it. While she could have maintained eye contact easily for longer, his intriguing pools of brown would have probably had her drooling uncontrollably.

May decided to break the silence. "So Ash," she whispered seductively in his ear. "You said you want to do nothing but sit here? Not even _this_?" she then proceeded to leaning forward and capturing her lips in his, tasting goodness for about three seconds before Ash broke away.

The brown-haired girl frowned. "Why'd you stop?"

Ash looked sheepish, his eyes darting to Misty nervously who had gone pale like she going to puke. "Uh, well, I think that we shouldn't while Misty's around. I mean, it must seem pretty, erm, disgusting to her." He squirmed uncomfortably.

"_Pretty_ disgusting? I think I'm gunna vomit." Misty scowled, turning her attention to the screen in hopes that she didn't sound jealous.

May frowned, stroking his messy black locks. "Ash," she said softly, "It's no big deal. We're a couple. We're allowed to kiss."

Ash just shrugged, looking down. "Still."

Her frown deepened and she turned around, crossing her arms tightly and leaning against his arm. _He cares SO much about what Misty thinks…does he even care that much about what I think? _

"You know Ash," Misty said from her seat. "I'm surprised your mom is letting us eat in the living room. Isn't she really strict about table rules and all that?"

Ash grinned. "She is, but she always lets me off the hook the first few weeks that I'm back."

Misty smiled back at him and Ash found himself trying to control the rapid beating of his pounding heart. He quickly turned away, a blush adorning his features.

_She has a pretty smile._

_She has a pretty smile._

_She has a pretty smile. _

Ash closed his eyes, trying to control his thoughts. Misty _did _have a wonderful, charming smile and he wondered how he hadn't noticed it before. _Wait...you have a girlfriend…stop…THINKING._

Misty, meanwhile, had her mouth hanging slightly open. She had a vague suspicion that she had seen Ash _blushing _when she'd smiled at him, and even thought the prospect seemed ridiculous, she felt her heart swell with pleasure. However, before she could mention it to make him get really embarrassed, Delia popped her head into the room.

"Hey kids!"

"Kids?" Ash growled, making a face. "Mom, I'm almos-"

"Sorry, sorry." The women rolled her eyes, still smiling. "I just wanted to tell you guys that there's some dessert in the kitchen if you kids want any."

Ash groaned as his mother called them kids once again, but decided not to complain. He _was _getting dessert after all. Suddenly, he smirked, glancing sideways to see Misty's eyes lit up excitedly, her mouth-watering at the thought of dessert. She had always had a sweet tooth, and it seemed that hadn't changed a bit.

Ash felt his heart melt once again as he watched her grin widely.

_She has not a pretty smile, but a beautiful one._

* * *

"Misty, slow down." Ash winced as he watched his red-haired friend shove spoonful after spoonful of ice cream into her mouth, swallowing faster than the speed of Pikachu's agility attack. _He _was the one used to being scolded about eating too much, but it seemed when it came to desserts, Misty could top even himself.

"No," the girl replied haughtily

May sat next to Ash on a stool, spinning on it slightly and taking very delicate bites out of her own bowl. She hoped her raven-haired boyfriend would appreciate her lady-like attitude and rip his gaze off Misty. He seemed to be giving her _all _the attention, and she was starting to feel unusually left out.

"Ash," May piped up, twisting a piece of hair around her finger, crossing her legs elegantly. "I was wondering…do you want to go to that fancy restaurant, um, _PokeDivineDiner…"_

The boy, in turn, stared at her blankly. Beside him, Misty fell silent, her chewing slowing down.

"You know," the brown-haired girl said casually. "Tomorrow evening, like…a date."

"Ooh." Ash smiled, nodding and nudging her knowingly. "…and then afterwards we can go to that place you love that has that great view…"

May's eyes sparkled. "Yeah, the place we always make out at."

"Oh, that's my favourite one." Ash joked, entwining his hands with his girlfriend's and squeezing it tightly. She beamed in response, before sneaking a peek at Misty's reaction.

Her lips were pressed together tightly and she had stopped eating, staring intently at a spot on the counter. Underneath the table, May could see her fists clenched tightly together, nails digging into the palms of her hands.

May was just about to make a smug remark when Ash spoke first.

"Hey Misty, has Psyduck finally learned how to swim?" the boy asked curiously, turning his back to face the red-head. His fingers were still interlocked with May's, but he seemed overly interested in talking to Misty.

The water-trainer brightened, releasing her tightened hands. She laughed softly. "Um, he's getting better." She bit her lip. "I think."

Ash chuckled.

May watched helplessly as the two best friends conversed. She involuntarily squeezed Ash's hand harder, almost numbing him.

But he didn't notice that she was nearly cutting off his blood circulation in her anger.

His eyes were on Misty, nodding when she nodded, laughing when she laughed, and a weird, delighted smile spread across his face.

"I'll be right back." May suddenly huffed, ripping her hand from Ash's and stomping down the hallway towards the bathroom.

She looked over her shoulder to see his reaction, but was disappointed to see he had barely even noticed and was still looking at Misty like she was the center of the universe.

* * *

The moment May was out of earshot, Ash suddenly stopped talking, his brown eyes still twinkling. "Hey Misty," he said. "I have something I need to ask you."

Misty looked at him curiously. "Yes?" she said, her heart leaping.

Ash looked at the floor for a moment, as if trying to summon the courage to question her. Finally, he exhaled loudly and squirmed, eyeing her uncomfortably.

Misty nudged him with her elbow, looking amused. "C'mon Ash, don't be such a baby. Just tell me."

"Well," he cleared his throat; his hand running through his hair hurriedly like the world was going to end. "I want to buy May something."

Misty's smile disappeared. "Oh."

He blushed heavily and reverted his eyes to the ground. "It's just, I want to let her know how much she means to me, ya know? She's such a great person…and…well, I don't think I've really done anything special for her yet."

Misty watched him carefully, her emotions conflicting. She thought it was cute how Ash wanted to buy something for May, yet her heart yearned helplessly for him to be doing these things for _her. _

_I want Ash to buy me presents and I want him to want to do something special for me…_

She shook her head sadly.

_And the pigs will fly…_

Straightening up, Misty gave him a comforting smile. "Alright. You want to buy her something special?" she asked confidently.

His blush deepened and he nodded sheepishly, hand flying to the back of his neck. "Uh, yeah."

"Well, what does she like?" Misty wondered aloud, hoping that that would help prompt him to the thing he wanted to buy.

Ash wracked his brain. "Uh, she's a coordinator…and she likes…food." He said lamely.

"Nice work, Ketchum."

The boy cringed, eyes turning to the ground. "Well, you know, she also really liked the roses Drew used to give her back when we were younger…"

"Drew huh?" Misty suddenly smirked. "I'm surprised you're not jealous about how he would give her roses and stuff."

Ash's eyes flared and he frowned. "Well, it's not like he had a crush on her or anything."

Misty snickered. "Right, but he gave her roses and secret admirer letters? Please Ash, that rings 'crush' loud and clear."

His eyes widened and he growled, "He _didn't _have a crush on her, 'cause if he did than I would have beaten him up."

"Oh my," Misty said calmly, silently enjoying this. "That's a little extreme Ashy-boy. I think you're getting a little jealous."

"I am _not._"

"Sure you're not." She giggled, poking him in the shoulder, watching as he scowled unhappily. _Ah, this is way too much fun and way too easy…stupid, adorable dense idiot…_

"I'm not." Ash said simply, trying to control his fury. May was his girl, not Drew's. "Besides, if Drew got her roses…_I _can get her roses _too_."

Then, as an afterthought, he added, "_Better _roses."

Misty just laughed, watching him in admiration. "Okay silly, get her roses then. Show her you care, 'cause girls _love _that."

Ash's eyes gleamed, and for a moment, he was mesmerized by the cute smile on Misty's face, her fiery hair tumbling to her shoulders, and her peachy flushed cheeks that lit up the whole room.

_I want to buy roses for Misty. _

He tipped his head, confusion sweeping over his eyes.

_No, that's not right._

_I want to buy roses for May. Not Misty. May._

"You okay Ash?" Misty asked in a concerned voice as he zoned out, a distressed expression on his face. She touched his shoulder and he jerked his head up, the bridge of his nose pink.

"Huh?" he said.

"I asked if you're okay." Misty said quietly, dangling her legs down from the stool. "You looked like you were in another world for a moment."

"I'm fine." He assured her quickly, his heart pounding as he stared at the hallway and wondered what was taking May so long. "Fine."

He glanced back at Misty and his stomach flared.

_God, what's going on? _

He shivered as tingles ran through his body and tried to avoid looking at Misty more than he had to. She was making his heart race and his knees feel weak for some odd reason. Just as he was sure he would faint, May appeared back into the room.

Ash let out a breath of relief as she swung back onto her stool, kissed him on the cheek, and gave him a heartwarming smile. "Hey babe," she said sweetly, taking a bite out of her ice cream. "You alright? You look nervous."

His tense shoulders relaxed and he nodded numbly, going back to eating his ice cream. However, he couldn't help but keep taking peeks at Misty, who was looking like a fiery goddess as she gobbled away on one of her favourite snacks.

Feeling ashamed and guilty, he would turn back to May, who was shining like a cherry angel, talking animatedly and making wild hand gestures.

_May. _

He told himself.

_I like May._

* * *

Once they were done with the dessert and filled to the max, it was time for Misty to head back to Cerulean. The rain had stopped to a trickle but the sky was darkening, the lampposts flickering on and the moon glowing in the sky.

Slipping on her pink sweater and putting on her muddy converse, Misty stood at the door. "I guess I ought to go." She said, a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"Yes, I guess you should." May said a little too brightly, leaning against one of the closets with her arms folded behind her back.

Ash was standing beside his girlfriend, arm draped around her shoulders, but he was staring directly at Misty with a wistful expression. "Yeah." He said quietly. He smirked. "Come back next week, 'kay?"

"I will." Misty smiled gently, her aquamarine eyes glimmering. She narrowed her eyes. "…and _I will_ bring my mallet back next time as well, so don't do anything stupid, okay?"

Ash laughed at this, rubbing the back of his neck. "I promise I won't, so long as you come, okay?"

"I promise I will." She said simply, before sighing, her shoulders dropping. "I guess I'll be going now."

She turned around and opened the door knob, immediately hit by the cool night wind and the smell of after rain in the air. "Tell Delia I said thanks for having me." She looked of her shoulder.

Ash nodded, biting his lip.

With a final nod back, Misty soared down the steps of the Ketchum residence, her frizzy hair bouncing behind her and a smile playing on her lips as she let his beautiful brown eyes fill her mind.

_I can't wait 'till next week. _

The darkness surrounded her, the stars winking down at her, and for a moment, she wished she didn't have to go so soon, but just as she reached the sidewalk, she realized she didn't have to wish that.

"Wait!"

Whipping around, Misty's eyes flew to Ash's house door. It was open once again, with May glowering like the world was ending.

Ash was standing, hastily putting on a sweater and yelling 'Wait' over and over and over again. He said something to May, who just huffed and crossed her arms, before rushing down the steps and running towards her.

Startled, Misty just watched him with wide eyes.

"Wait!" he screamed for the umpteenth time, even know she was obviously not going anywhere. He scrambled towards her, his face flushed, his breathing uneven and his brown eyes almost golden in the moonlight. "Wait," he repeated, his black hair a wild mess.

"What?" Misty said, trying to sound annoyed even though her whole body was sailing with joy.

He put his hand out, finally managing a half grin. "It's dark. It's cold. You're a pretty teenage girl walking alone on the streets. Take a wild guess."

Misty's eyes glowed but she refused to answer.

"Misty," he whispered, his eyes giddy.

"Yes?" she squeaked as he reached his hand out like a gentleman. She heard him take a deep breath.

"Let me walk you home."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **I'm getting SUPER excited about this story; I have so many ideas, even for the freaking sequels! Even though you guys might be wondering about what the sequel is…I'll never tell! Or maybe you guys aren't wondering LOL…I know I said I'd take a break, but I just became obsessed with this story, and BESIDES…

_The challenge about a one shot per day for a whole month _will have to start a few days into August instead of the first day because I'm going camping for the first two or three days of August, so the challenge will run into September a bit.

So, I thought, I want to write a chapter and my challenge is starting later…so, might as well, right?

ENJOY! And please review, I die and it motivates me and the longer reviews simple make my entire DAY!


	5. 5:00 Sharp

Roses

Meadow Wood

**Book One of Three**

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE**

I actually love this story so far, and even though my writing isn't extraordinary, nor Is the plot, the ideas for the fic are just _bursting. _Anyway, I'll try to update as often as I can but they won't be consistent because I'm horrible at doing that, although I'll put in my efforts. Anyhow, please _enjoy _and feel free to drop a review (Which are always appreciated, by the way) xD _

* * *

**In a **way, the darkness seemed to add to the awkwardness floating between Ash and Misty.

In such a situation as this, where it was purely quiet and just them two alone, they always seemed to be for a loss of words. It couldn't be helped; yet seeing each other's silly smiles and familiar faces always helped ease it, and they would soon find themselves in casual conversation.

Tonight, however, it was just the presence of each other and the darkness, along with the faint light of the full moon.

"It's…pretty nice out." Ash finally spoke up, hands folded behind his head as he walked alongside his red-haired friend. The sidewalk was damp and he nearly avoided a puddle as he skittered to keep in pace with Misty.

"Sure is." Misty said back, her eyes glinting. She shuffled uncomfortably, tugging her ragged pink sweater tighter around her body. It was terribly chilly outside, and even though the sky was clear and it was _indeed _a beautiful night, she couldn't help but wish it was a bit warmer.

"So, hey, you'll help me pick some flowers out for May?" Ash suddenly said, relieved that he'd found a topic to talk about.

He expected Misty to sound relieved as well, but her words came out tense and forced. "_Sure_." She said through tight teeth, her hands bunching around the sleeves of her sweater. "All you have to get is roses though."

"I know, but you know how I am with this girl stuff?" Ash acknowledged. "I'll probably end up getting her ones with sharp thorns or something."

"Probably." Misty agreed quietly.

Silence blanketed over them once again. The thudding of their footsteps and the dripping of finished rain from the tree branches was the only sound in the empty streets of Viridian.

"Thanks…" Misty fidgeted nervously, a blush streaking across her cheeks. "…for walking me home."

Ash smiled into the darkness. "No problem Mist! I couldn't let you walk all the way home in the dark by _yourself._ I'd never let myself live if something happened to you."

Misty's blush intensified, and even though she knew Ash was just being friendly and sweet, she couldn't help the flaring in the pit of her stomach. A grin spread across her face. "Well, the way we are, I'll probably end up protecting _you _if something happened."

Ash sounded offended. "What? No! I'm the guy. I'd be protecting you."

"Whatever," Misty answered with arrogance. "But may I remind you who saved you when you fell off of Lugia in the orange islands?"

"Well…" Ash spluttered for a comeback. "I…I was ten!"

"So was I," Misty sang back cheerily.

Frowning, Ash stuffed his hands in his pocket and grumbled nonsense under his breath. "Okay, let's forget about that. Back to buying those roses for May."

Misty's happy spirits vanished in an instant. It seemed that although Ash enjoyed her company, he always stirred the conversation back to his brown-haired girlfriend. Misty swallowed hard, feeling her throat burn. "I already told you." She said, her voice cracking, "Just buy her some roses. It's not that hard."

"I know, but you'll come and help me, right?" Ash whined, oblivious to his best friend's misery.

"God, do you need me for _everything_?" Misty rolled her eyes, licking her lips and ducking her head slightly.

"Yes." Ash pouted, before smirking. "Actually, no. You left a few years ago and _I _survived on my own just fine."

"Brock was there, or you'd be dead right now."

Ash gasped at the conclusion Misty had drawn. "Is that what you think of me?" he pressed as they passed under the sign that was labeled Pewter City.

"I guess." Misty shrugged, a small smile playing on her lips. "You've always been reckless and, well, without Brock or me…you'd be a goner."

"Would not." Ash said playfully, nudging her.

He expected her to challenge him, but instead, she just smiled sadly and turned to look at the ground. She looked so broken for a minute, her eyes solemn and the moonlight making her look almost haunted, that Ash felt frightened.

He was used to her being fiery and hot-tempered, not delicate and serious. Shuddering, he looked away and kept his eyes on the lines of the sidewalk.

"Um, Ash…did you miss me while I was running the gym?" the red-head asked softly, sounding nervous and shy.

Ash stopped walking, sucking in his breath. He sounded hurt as he answered, "Of course I did Mist."

Misty stopped in her tracks as well, turning around and facing him. "Then why did you never call? Or maybe email or send a message?" she asked calmly, her voice laced with confidence.

Ash looked shocked as he stood there, his chocolate brown eyes widening. For a moment, he couldn't even think or comprehend what the question was, and he suddenly regretted offering to walk her home. "I don't know…" he said in an exasperated tone. "I just, never thought about it."

"Right." Misty didn't sound mean about it, but she was making him feel like the lesser person by her accusation. She started to walk again.

Ash, chewing on his lip, hurried after her. "You don't get it. I just forgot!"

Misty rolled her eyes, not wanting to show how much her heart was shattering. "Forgot? Now that's something I'd expect from you," she joked.

Ash wanted to laugh but his voice was stuck in his throat, guilt overwhelming him. "Look, I'm sorry?" he said.

"I'm not mad." Misty said, but her sharp tone and quick pace said otherwise.

"Yes you are." Ash insisted, scrambling to keep up with her. His hair blew back and forth in the wind, his heart thumping and a weird feeling overcoming him. "I'm sorry, I'm really sorry. I just got so caught up with training…"

"…and your girlfriend?" Misty said dryly.

Ash looked confused. "What? What're you talking about Misty?"

"N-nothing. Look, just forget I said anything, okay?" Misty grumbled, her face feeling hot and her cheeks turning pink. She closed her eyes, the breeze sweeping over her face, before exhaling loudly. She could feel Ash staring at her intently. "Will you _please _stop looking at me now? It's rude to stare."

Abruptly, Ash looked away, face flushing. "Okay." He said in a small voice.

Misty furrowed her brow. She couldn't see his facial expression in the dark all too well, but his voice gave away that he was feeling guilty and slightly hurt. Misty squeezed her eyes shut tighter. She hated being mean to the boy, besides casual teasing of course, but sometimes she just couldn't help but come out harsh. He hurt her so much without even knowing it, yet he was so clueless and dense that he couldn't even understand what he'd done.

_But maybe he's not as dense as you think…._

Misty knew that was a possibility since he did have a girlfriend who he cared about, no matter how bitter she felt about it.

The two best friends walked the rest of Pewter in silence, and soon they came across the streets of Cerulean, where it was raining lightly. Since Misty's gym was on the farther side of the city, they still had quite a ways to walk, and Ash was sick of the silence.

"So, tomorrow…call me? We're looking for roses!" he said loudly, his voice sounding out in the silence. Only a few occasional cars passed by on the streets, but otherwise, everything was pretty quiet.

Misty sighed. "Are you seriously that desperate?"

"Yes!" Ash said proudly.

Misty rolled her eyes, clasping her hands behind her back and walking with a slight bounce in her step. "Well, I guess I'll help…" she paused delightfully as an idea came to her mind. "Only...on one condition."

Ash's eyes lit up as he heard her agree, but as soon as she said the second part of her sentence, his face fell. Misty's "conditions" were always pretty cruel, and he knew better than to get involved in them.

However, he wanted to spend as much time with her as he could while he was at Pallet, so he miserably agreed. "Fine. What's the condition?"

"Well, you see…" Misty grinned. "I go swimming every morning, _very _early, and I'd like that you come with me. It's boring when you're by yourself, and you'd be the perfect person to swim with!"

Ash stared at her in horror. "Swimming? Early in the morning? _Every day?_"

"Yes." The girl said sweetly. "Also, we don't go in a pool. We swim in a lake in Viridian."

Ash actually stopped walking, his mouth dropping open. "In a _lake_?" he screeched. "No, no, no way!"

Misty frowned at his response, crossing her arms tightly and pursing her lips. She knew his reaction wouldn't be pleasant, but for some reason, she had been hoping he would be slightly excited to spend time with her alone every morning. For, that was how she felt about the situation. "I don't know. I thought it would be fun, and besides, do you w_ant _me to help you go flower shopping or not?"

Ash fidgeted nervously. He knew he could get roses on his own, but for some reason, he wanted…no, he _needed _Misty to come with him. There was this weird magnetic force pulling him towards her, and before he knew it, he was asking, "What time, exactly?"

Misty smirked. "I knew you'd see it my way, Ketchum." She turned on her heel and started to walk towards the gym, which was now in their view, but not before looking behind her shoulder. "Oh, and Ash?"

Ash stumbled after her. "Yeah?" he said weakly.

"5:30 Am _Sharp_."

* * *

Ash woke up to the sound of his alarm clock ringing wildly, the annoying sound filling his room and bursting his ear drums. With a muffled groan, he rolled over on his pillow and opened one eye, feeling like every muscle in his body was going to break.

_What time is it? _

He craned his neck, propping himself up on his elbow and tiredly eyeing his beeping alarm clock. 5:00 Am.

Ash stared at the time blankly, too shocked at this revelation. He tilted his head slightly towards his window. The sky was still dull, early morning birds chirping and grayness covering the world.

_Why…why did I set my time on 5:00 Am? _

Ash groaned again, rubbing his eyes before flopping comfortably back in his covers, pulling them up to his chin and snuggling under them to get warm. He was just about ready to go back to sleep and ignore his still ringing alarm clock when it hit him.

_Misty! Swimming! Lake! _

Jerking into a sitting position, Ash suddenly remembered where he had to be this morning. As soon as he realized this, however, he let out the biggest groan ever. He ran his hand through his mess of hair, stumbled up and off his bed, still in his boxers with no t-shirt on whatsoever.

Pressing his alarm clock off, he let out another yawn before heading towards the bathroom. He was just about to go brush his teeth when a noise from the corner stopped him.

"Pikapi?"

Ash turned around to see Pikachu awake, although his ears were still drooping sleepily. The yellow mouse was curled on the end of Ash's bed, only one eye open. The raven-haired boy smiled softly. "Go back to sleep Pikachu. I've got, erm," he struggled for the right word. "_Business _to attend to."

"Pikachupi?" the mouse guessed lazily.

Ash frowned. "How'd you know?" he asked, but didn't bother waiting for a reply, knowing that his Pokémon just wanted to go back to sleep.

Speaking of sleep, he _really _didn't want to go swim in a lake at 5:00 Am.

Groaning for the umpteenth time that morning, Ash quickly brushed his teeth, not bothering to shower since he _was _about to go swimming, before changing into his normal clothes. He decided to just wear his swim shorts with his black top because he wasn't even sure where they were supposed to change if they went swimming in a lake.

_God, it'll probably be freezing cold. _

Tugging on his hat, he headed downstairs. The house was eerily quiet, and although Ash wasn't a morning person, he couldn't help but savour the silence as he shoved some cereal into his mouth.

The beautiful, peaceful silence, however, was quickly broken.

"Ash! What _are _you doing awake so early?"

Ash whirled around, cereal bowl still in hand, to see May standing at the top of the staircase, still in her pink flannel pajamas. She looked sleepy, but she was smiling.

"Um," Ash chewed. "I was just…erm…" he quickly realized how it would sound if he told May he was meeting another girl early in the morning to go swimming in a lake without telling her earlier.

It would sound bad.

"Um, I thought…I'd go swimming!" he blurted.

May narrowed her eyes, slowly walking down the stairwell, each step adding to Ash's impatience and agony. When she reached the bottom, she approached him cautiously, looking suspicious. "Swimming? At _5:00 _in the morning?" she repeated.

Ash nodded dumbly, his cheeks flaming. In reality, he knew he was doing nothing wrong – just merely hanging out with his best friend – but the situation just made it sound bad and he immediately felt guilty.

"I don't believe you." The brown-haired girl said skeptically.

Ash bit his lip. "Um, well, you see…Misty invited me to come swim with her this morn-"

"_Misty_?"

May nearly screamed, cutting Ash off abruptly. Her face flushed with anger and she clenched her fist, her teeth tightening. "_Misty_?" she said again, yelling loudly this time.

Ash flinched, taking a step backwards. "Well, we're just gunna swim around a bit and-"

"Ash!" May barked. "What kind of boyfriend are you? You wake up early in the morning to go swimming with another girl when you have a girlfriend without even _mentioning_ it to the said girlfriend!"

"See," Ash tried to explain. "I know it sounds bad but please understa-"

May's face softened immediately as she saw Ash try to speak. "I just, why were you sneaking out? How come you didn't tell me last night…or maybe I wouldn't have been so mad…"

Ash squirmed uncomfortably, not wanting to get into this very much. "May, I was just tired last night and it was late when I came home and I pretty much hit the sack. Truthfully, _I _didn't even remember this morning for a minute, but my alarm clock woke me up."

May sniffed, feeling envy burst in her stomach once again. She felt so angry that her ears were ringing, her tummy clenching and unclenching. _First, she talks with him all night yesterday, then, she has to be all sweet and get him to walk her home, and now she wants to steal him in the morning so she can see him with his shirt off?_

"Ash," May said carefully. "I would really appreciate it if you didn't go. I know that sounds mean, but…"

"Don't go?" Ash's mouth fell open, but he quickly clamped it shut because he still had some cereal in his mouth.

"Yes…" the girl mumbled quietly, rubbing an eye tiredly.

"But…" Ash hurriedly glanced at the clock. The time was ticking and Misty was going to be quite angry if he was to come late, or worse, not even show up. He couldn't just blow her off – she was probably already walking there now, so it was too late to cancel and call her.

"But _what_ Ash?" May's voice cracked from insecurity, and she suddenly turned away. "You can't even do that much…for me?"

Ash's heart melted and he rushed forward, grabbing her shoulders and turning her around. Without even thinking, he pulled her into a tight hug. "I _can _do that for you baby, but it's too late to cancel. I really wouldn't mind telling Misty that I'm busy, but I can't just stand her up like that. You understand, don't you?" he murmured, stroking her hair. He felt stupid and dumb as he realized what he'd been doing. If it were May, sneaking out in the morning with another guy, wouldn't he have felt angry as well?

"I don't understand." She squeaked into his chest, sounding annoyed. "It's no big deal. Tell her you forgot or something."

Ash frowned, clutching the girl closer to him. "But May, I already woke up really early and everything…"

"I woke up early too, because of you." May pointed out.

Ash bit his lip. She had a good point, yet he couldn't bear to just _not come _and leave Misty in the lake by herself. While she had said she went alone every morning already, so it wouldn't have been a big deal, Ash still didn't feel that it was right.

It was like choosing your girlfriend over your best friend.

"May, how bout I come back early, okay? Or I just go and walk and tell her I can't come, and then walk back?" Ash suggested drowsily, leaning his head atop May's. "How does that sound?"

May didn't answer, so Ash just stood there, holding onto her and staring wistfully at the clock as the seconds passed by.

Just as he was about to pull apart, however, May did something that completely shocked Ash.

She started to cry.

The coordinator girl stood, hugging herself, her shoulders shaking and tears flowing down her red cheeks. "I can't believe you would choose her over me," she said, her voice wobbly as she sobbed. "I can't believe it! I thought you loved me."

Ash stared at her in disbelief, feeling awful and miserable and like a complete, total jerk. His head spinning, he swallowed hard and turned to the clock.

_5:15_

If he speed walked, he could still make it in time, and spend some time with Misty instead of leaving her hanging. He could spend the morning with his best friend, joking around and splashing each other. He could come like he promised, instead of standing her up.

He looked at May's crying face.

Or, he could stay here, comfort his girlfriend and later they could cuddle up and watch a movie, or do some training, and maybe the girl would feel better and trust him again. He could kiss her all he wanted, eat because both of them loved eating, and she would stop being suspicious of him.

Ash gulped.

Then, with a grand sigh, he put his arms out and wrapped it around May's trembling body. "Come here babe, lets watch a movie together." He whispered into her hair, feeling guilt, fear and regret rushing through his body the entire time.

* * *

**Well, that's that! I told you I'd update Roses soon. :DD I'm really enjoying the story, but I don't want to make it fast-paced because it takes some time for Ash to stop liking May. She's still his girlfriend, no matter how much of a brat I made her in this story xD So, it'll take time for Ash to start liking Misty and stop liking May… hope you guys don't mind! Well, feel free to review ! **

**HAPPY WRITING! **


	6. Three Women Mad

Roses

* * *

Meadow Wood

* * *

**Book One of Three**

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX**

* * *

And here I am…with another chapter! Just so you know, my fellow amazing readers, I have never got so many reviews for one chapter as I did for Chapter Five. You guys are just _lovely._ Also, I promise I'm going to complete this story, especially because I have the ending all planned out, all up to the very last sentence and all. xD Anyway, enjoy! I loved all the feedback!

* * *

_I hate him. _

Misty cut through the silky blue water of the Viridian lake with angry strokes of the front crawl, her legs nearly thrashing at the power of her kick and water spilling into her mouth as she took a breath too early.

_He's a loser._

Rolling onto her back, Misty swiped her arms angrily as she made her way speedily down the stream. Her yellow two piece glittered under the morning sun, but her eyes were not so glittery. They were flamed with ire and she felt her fists involuntarily clench.

_He stood me up. _

The redhead sliced through the water like a dolphin – no, a shark – steam protruding from her ears.

_I'm gunna kick his sorry ass all the way to Sinnoh. _

Tearing through the water, Misty emerged with a huff and grabbed her towel from the grass next to her. Tying it around her hair, she picked up another towel for her body and looked into the distance, where the sun was finally rising. It was a beautiful sight – a brilliant contrast between reds and oranges and Misty calmed a bit.

_He stood me up. Possible reasons: _

_He overslept._

_He overslept._

_He overslept. _

It was the only plausible reason in Misty's mind on why Ash would stand her up like that. _He probably didn't even hear his alarm clock ringing… _she thought wryly, glancing ahead.

Pallet wasn't too far from Viridian.

A smirk played upon her lips.

_Time to do some ass kicking._

* * *

To say at the least, Ash wasn't enjoying himself very much.

He was cuddled with his girlfriend on the couch, watching a horror movie because May was into that ghost stuff, and losing his insanity in worry about Misty being mad at him. Admittedly, May kept trying to distract his concern by snuggling under the crook of his neck and flirting ambitiously.

It wasn't working.

"Oh come on babe, you can't be all that worried about her opinion." May said in certain tone, before seductively running her finger across his cheek. Ash contained a shudder. She reminded him of the female killer in the movie they were currently watching.

"It's not her opinion I'm worried about." Ash muttered, glancing at the clock. He rubbed his eyes tiredly. It was nearly 7:00 am now – and he would normally still be sleeping. "It's _her _and her violence issues."

"She does have a temper, doesn't she?" May agreed sympathetically, shifting so she could sit on his lap.

"Yeah, and her mallet just adds to it."

May grinned, kissing him playfully behind the ear. "Aw, don't worry Ash. At least I don't have a temper like that, right?" she said, craving the praise. May had quickly realized that pointing out Misty's flaws and having Ash agree with her would score her points with him, and she was using it to her very best advantage. After all, a little innocent comment here and there couldn't hurt, in her opinion.

Ash shrugged, laughing. "Unless it has to do with your food, then no."

May grinned, leisurely leaning her head on his sprawled arm and turning back to the screen. "Oh, look, that dude just got murdered and we weren't even paying attention."

Ash smirked. "You know I don't like horror movies." He lowered his voice, and whispered. "They give me the nightmares."

May frowned. "You're supposed to be the man Ash. I'm the one who's supposed to be scared."

Ash frowned as well. "Well, first of all, I was just joking – no need to get all touchy about it. And second, even if wasn't joking, it's alright for a guy to be scared too ya know?"

"I know." May snapped. "But not in horror movies! That would mean you're a wimp! And I'm _not _touchy."

"It doesn't mean you're a wimp. And I'd say you're acting pretty touchy right now."

"I'm _not _touchy." May hollered, skidding away from him with the remote. "What's wrong with you? All I said was that guys shouldn't get scared of horror movies!"

"Nothing's wrong with _me." _Ash said, his temper flaring. "You're the one who started to cry like a baby because I wanted to see Misty this morning!"

May's mouth fell open. "You're such an **idiot.**" She stressed the last word strongly, before picking up her pillow and throwing it as his face.

She missed, which made her even more miserable.

"Stop calling me an idiot!" Ash said.

"I only said it _once._"

"Well, I don't care. I don't know what you're getting so worked up about right now. All I said is you don't need to be so touchy about men getting scared of horror movies…"

"Exactly!" May pointed a finger wildly, her expression thoroughly distressed. "But I _wasn't _being touchy at all, and I hate when people lie!"

"I wasn't lying!" Ash's voice rose as he stood up so she would stop towering over him.

"I hate you!" May screeched in response, her eyes welling with tears. She took another pillow and smacked him hard on the head. "Ever since M-misty came to visit…you've b-been acting so w_eird _with me, like you don't even care about me."

"What do you mean?" Ash said, his voice weakening as tears slid down May's face. "I _stood her up _because you asked me to, and I'm the one being a bad boyfriend?"

May shivered, staring at his innocent brown eyes and she resisted bawling her eyes out. "You keep talking back to me." She sniffed.

"Well, I'm not just going to _stand_ here and be a place mat for you to stomp over me!" Ash said the familiar statement with a glare to accompany. "You don't _own _me May."

"Yeah, well then maybe you should stop cheating on me with Misty!"

Ash stared at her in a stunned shock. Then, he laughed humorlessly, shaking his head. "May, I don't know what's up with you. Misty has _nothing _to do with our relationship and I don't know why you keep bringing her up. She's my best friend, nothing more, nothing less. You can't seriously expect me to cut her out of my life."

May's face was dangerously pale as she seethed, tears still trickling down her cheeks. "Then why were you going to sneak out this morning, huh? To have sex with her in a lake?"

"For the last time," Ash yelled, "I _wasn't s_neaking out! I was simply going swimming with her because she asked me to!"

May opened her mouth in rage but she didn't get to fight back.

**Ding Dong! Ding Dong!**

Ash growled, clenching his fist and scowling at May, although his heart was pounding as she cried. He hated seeing girls cry – It was his absolute weakness. "I'll get it," he said thickly, before stomping over to the door.

Without a second thought, too entranced by his recent fight, he flung the front door open, face still flushed from fury.

And, to his absolute surprise, he met a face just as angry as himself. He swallowed hard – just his luck:

Misty.

"Uh, hi, Mist…" he said awkwardly, his fury vanishing out the window. He sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck as he looked at her, feeling an odd flare in his stomach when he saw she was in her swim suit with a towel wrapped around her.

Misty didn't answer. She simply glared. Glared _so _hard to the point that Ash was shaking in his pants.

"Gee, fine weather we're having, huh?" Ash cleared his throat, pointing to the sun peeking above the hills of Pallet. He tried not to scan her towel-wrapped body. Her bare shoulders glistened under the faint sunlight. _Wow, she has really, __really __nice skin… _then, he shook his head rapidly. _No, no, it only looks really __really__ nice because she was swimming and water makes skin shiny-ish…don't be an idiot Ash… _

"Yeah, _real _fine," Misty said bitterly. "Perfect weather for swimming."

Ash winced at her tone. "Um, right," he fidgeted. "How was swimming?"

"How was swimming? _How w_as swimming?" Misty spat. "Swimming was absolutely **great**! I swam, and swam, and swam, _waiting, _and swimming, for_ you_ and GUESS who didn't show up?" She was seething, arms crossed tightly over her pink-towelled chest; her toes curling as he innocently glanced around.

"Well, are ya just gunna stand there looking ugly?" Misty snarled.

Ash almost laughed at her comment, but he was too anxious to be able to do so. He shifted uncomfortably, wondering when it got so hot outside. "Uh, I'm sorry?" he asked meekly.

"Sorry." Misty stomped her foot. "_Sorry? _Why don't you just admit you overslept you fat, ungrateful pig!"

Ash wondered where she was getting these remarks from. "I didn't oversleep Misty," he said, sounding proud of his accomplishment. "I woke up right on the dot at 5:00!"

"Yeah?" Misty said, pissed off. "Then why, oh great prince, did you _not _bother to come to the lake?" Her sarcasm was spitefully hard, and Ash knew he was doomed, no matter what his answer or explanation was. He thought on the spot. "I didn't feel well."

"Oh," Misty widened her eyes for effect. "You didn't _feel _well. Hear that everybody?" she looked around like she actually had an audience. "The great Ash Ketchum didn't FEEL well."

Ash was silent.

"Liar!" she shouted, getting right in his face. "You are _such _a liar."

"Misty, calm down." Ash pleaded, stumbling backwards. She was getting unusually close to his face and his cheeks were burning up. "I can explain…"

Misty stopped, hanging her arms to her side. Her body tightened. "Then please Ash, explain. Do the honors of trying to console my broken soul."

"Swimming with me means _that _much to you?" He sounded pleased.

"No!" Misty said a bit too quickly, her heart leaping. "I was kidding."

Ash smirked, but it disappeared when he realized Misty's face had turned serious. He swallowed hard, running his fingers through his hair, sweat forming on his palms. "You see, I was just leaving to go and…come swimming…but then…" he ran his hands through his hair once more, hurriedly.

"Will you _please s_top doing that?"

Ash froze. "Doing what?"

"Touching your hair! It's annoying." Misty glowered at him. She felt angrier than she had planned on, because he hadn't overslept. There had been another reason – she could only wonder what it was, dread and ire filling her stomach unhappily.

"Sorry," Ash said, resisting the temptation to roll his eyes. She was being real hard on him, harder than she should have been. "It's just…the reason why…" he took a deep breath, then exhaled loudly. "May was crying…and I wanted to console…her."

Misty's face instantly softened, concern welling in her eyes. "May was crying?" she asked, her voice quieter than he expected.

Ash nodded vigorously, his heart beat slowing down. It didn't look like she was going to kill him anymore.

"Is she okay? What happened?" Misty asked. Her voice tightened. "Did you hurt her feelings Ash?" As much as Misty despised May, she couldn't stand when a boy hurt a girl like that – and she understood how May felt if he had – after all, Ash hurt her all the time, albeit unknowingly.

"No..well, no." He said. "She got mad and all spazzy…"

"Spazzy?" Misty glared at him. "Just 'cause she was crying doesn't mean she was spazzy! Stop being so mean."

Ash held his hands up in defense. "Sorry," he said. "It's just, she got mad because I was going swimming with you, and _then _she started to cry. I'm sorry, but I consider that spazzy. _Even _if she's my girlfriend."

Misty stared at him. Then, she stared at him some more.

Then, she exploded. "WHAT?" she said in rage. "_That wa_s her reason for crying? I thought it was something important, like someone died, or you cheated on her or something…_not _a reason as stupid as this! I can't believe you stood me up for _that_."

Her anger, Ash noted, quickly backing away, had returned.

"I'm sorry." He nearly whimpered, still holding his hands up. She pursed her lips, eyes aflame, hands on her hips. "I don't get you." She said fiercely. "I thought we were supposed to be best friends."

Ash was surprised. "Wha- what? We are! We are best friends." He insisted.

"Best friends," Misty said slowly, her voice clipped with no emotion. "Wouldn't stand each other up because of a girlfriend."

Ash opened his mouth to reply. She didn't let him. "Don't say anything." She said. "Just leave me _alone._"

Ash didn't point out that Misty had come to _him, _and with growing despair, he watched her stomp away in the opposite direction. His jaw went slack and a weird feeling of unhappiness filled his stomach and heart and every particle in his body.

And if that wasn't enough, just as Misty had almost reached out of hearing-range, she shouted over her shoulder, "And we're NOT rose shopping together anymore!"

The unhappiness increased.

* * *

When Ash walked back inside his home, looking rather depressed, the first thing he noticed was that May was sitting on the couch, tears still streaming down her face, distress clear in her eyes. Guilt rose to his throat and he wondered if he could handle much more regret and drama from the two girls he'd befriended on his journey. This kind of stuff just wasn't his domain.

The second thing he noticed made his heart jump. His _mother _was sitting beside May on the couch, consoling her, a glint in her eye that could only make Ash's anxiety rise.

"Mom?" Ash croaked out.

Delia looked up, frowning, her eyes showing her disapproval. "Ash Ketchum," she said. "I didn't expect this from you, my own son, to treat a girl so shamefully…"

"Shamefully?" Ash protested before she could go on. "We only had one teensy little fight!"

"If it was so teensy," Delia said matter-of-factly. "Then _why _is May sitting here crying?"

Ash swallowed, refusing to answer.

"And _why _were you not even attempting to comfort her? It's unacceptable behaviour Ash!" Delia said, her voice strained. She hated scolding her son, especially because a lot of the times he was clueless to what he did, but she didn't want him to think he could get away with doing anything he wanted. "I want you two to apologize, and no more raising your voices in the house."

"How'd you know we were yelling?" Ash asked.

"I could hear it all the way in my room upstairs and it woke me up."

Ash cringed, shuffling nervously. "Uh, well, f-for your other question about why I wasn't comforting her…uhm, the doorbell rang, that's why." He said in his defense.

"Who was at the door?" May finally piped up, rubbing her eye and scowling at him. "Misty, I suppose?"

Ash gulped. "Uh, yeah, actually."

May's eyebrows shot up and her stream of tears got heavier. She clenched her fist. "What the hell? I knew it! I knew it!" she screeched hysterically. "I _knew _it. You guys are secretly dating! You're cheating on me."

Ash wondered if this day could get any worse. "We're not _dating _and I'm not _cheating _on you."

May just continued to cry, her shoulders shaking – obviously she wasn't settling with his response.

"What's wrong with her?" Ash told his mother, quite loudly in fact. "Is she on her period or something?"

"Ashton Satoshi Ketchum!" His mother snapped.

"Shut up!" May squealed, her cheeks flushing redder as she grabbed the nearest pillow and threw it at his head. "I'm not on my TOM! I can't believe you just _said _that."

"What's a TOM?" Ash asked, bewildered. He edged away from his mom who looked _very _displeased.

"It's stands for Time of Month!" May wailed, throwing her face in her hands. Her sobbing got louder, but she wouldn't look up. "Just go away you insensitive jerk."

"But-" Ash tried. The guilt had returned.

"Just _go_." May screamed.

Ash desperately turned to his mother, even though she wasn't exactly on his side at the moment. His mother's eyes softened as she saw how confused her son looked. "Ash," she said in a gentle tone, just like she had spoken when consoling Misty. "Just go sweetheart."

Ash stiffened, but nodded; almost glad he had an excuse to get away. As he trudged up the staircase, occasionally looking back at May's crying figure and feeling the guilt increase to the max, his mind drifted to Misty and how angry she was with him.

_Wonderful. _

Ash went into his room absentmindedly, brain spinning.

_Now I have three women mad at me._

* * *

**Yeah, if you were wondering what three women were: Misty, May, and his mother lol. So many people have been asking me to update this, and I'm actually so happy people like this story! I'm sorry that this chapter wasn't the best quality-wise, but I was in a rush to get it up because I really wanted to upload it before school started. Anyway, thanks for all your reviews so far! Feel free to drop a comment!**


	7. Over It

**A/N: I'm going to try to get this story up and running again. I was debating whether or not I should quit it or not since I've sort of shifted fandoms to Prince of Tennis, but I thought I should at least give it a couple of chapters and see if I can still write some good Ash/Misty. They'll be much shorter than the originals, but I'll try to have updates, no matter how erratic they end up being.**

* * *

Ash weaved his way past the recliner and sofas like a ninja.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see his mother humming in the kitchen as she cleared the dishes. May's voice, high strung in complaint, ran over the sound of running tap water. Ash carefully made it to the front door and slipped on his shoes, eyes furtively glancing around. Those two women were _crazy _when they were mad, and getting out of the house seemed to be the only way to escape the brunt of the anger.

Ash opened the door, and winced as it made a deafening crack. _Almost out…_

"Ash!" his mother poked her head out, brows furrowed in annoyance. "If you're going out, at least eat lunch."

"I'll eat out," Ash said quickly. His mother wasn't so bad. If he could just run out the door and avoid is girlfriend's extraordinary wrath…

"_Oh, _so you're going out now?" May followed Delia out the kitchen entrance, her cyan eyes stormy with deceit. Her lips twisted. "I bet it's to see _Misty _again, right? So you can go apologize to her and kiss her and love her and _cheat _on _me._" Her eyes burned as the words flowed out of her mouth. It wasn't that she wanted to accuse Ash of such things, but she _saw _the way he looked at her. It made her feel insecure.

"Uh, no," Ash quickly shook his head. "Mist's even scarier than you when she's angry."

"So then where _are _you going?"

Ash frowned, and scratched the back of his neck. "I think I need some guy time. You girls are getting to my head. I might visit Brock."

May pursed her lips. "What do you mean by I'm getting to your head? Everything was fine yesterday until Misty showed up."

The raven-haired boy swallowed, and glanced desperately at the doorway. His mother had disappeared into the kitchen, probably because she knew May was going to kill him, and now he was stuck with a suddenly insecure girlfriend who wouldn't let him go out without being interrogated. His life was just great. Maybe he should have never got a girlfriend.

"Look, May," Ash let out a frustrated sigh. "I'm really confused on what the hell is going on. We're dating, aren't we? And Misty's my best friend, nothing more."

"You _look _at her a certain way…"

"I look at her like she's my friend," Ash insisted, although he was shameful to admit that he had been slightly awestruck when Misty had appeared in his doorway dripping wet in a two piece. May seemed to sense the doubt in his eyes, and her face hardened. She stuck her nose in the air, huffed '_Fine, _do whatever you won't and see if I care!' and stormed back into the kitchen.

Ash promptly rushed out of the house.

As he walked down the spiralling pathaway of Pallet Town, Ash couldn't help the unnecessary guilt that clogged up his throat. He _liked _May, he really did, but something tugged at his heart that proved otherwise. She was being so grumpy these days, and her shrill voice was starting to become annoying.

Ash shook his head. On his part, he had been a bit overly friendly with Misty the other day, and it made sense that May would be a little possessive.

_I should just get her those damn roses, _the boy decided, and he grinned. _And then everything will be fine! And my mom will think I'm such a gentleman for getting roses, so she won't be mad either! Then there'll just be…Misty…_

Ash's smile changed into a frown, and he grudgingly ground his way to the nearby flower shop. They would figure it out. They always did.

. . .

Misty sighed and made her way past the aisles in the flower shop. Her sister Violet apparantly needed urgent flowers for her friend in the hospital, and didn't have the curtsey to get them herself. She wasn't in the mood to buy flowers, especially after the event with Ash earlier that morning. He was such an idiot.

_He stood me up for his girlfriend, _Misty thought with a frown. _What kind of best friend does that? And May? Why was she crying over nothing?_

She growled to herself. _I'm trying as hard as I can to like her, but she's making it impossible._

As Misty turned another corner in the shop, she spotted a familiar figure dazedly staring at the flowers, as if he was lost. Unconsciously, a small smile perked on Misty's face at the sight of the boy she had come to love, but it quickly pursed into a frown. Of _all _coincidences, she had to end up bumping into this dolt.

She temporarily wondered if she should run out and escape. Screw Violet's friend's flowers.

But the moment she turned on her heel, she heard Ash yell, "Misty! Oi, Misty!"

The red-haired girl cursed under her breath, and turned around to see Ash scampering up to her with a wide grin. He looked a bit sheepish, but the grin was unmistakable, and it made Misty's insides melt into goo. Outwardly, she frowned and glared at him.

"Oh, look who's here," she said airily. "Mr. Pokemon Master Wannabe, the boy who stood up his best friend for his cry baby girlfriend."

Ash winced. "Look, Misty…"

"Don't worry about it," she said, her tone a shade darker. "I'm over it. Go ahead and pick your flowers."

The boy gulped. "You don't _sound _over it…"

"I _said _I'm over it," Misty repeated, and her eyes flashed.

Ash straightened up, and his chocolate brown eyes turned strangely serious. "Misty, seriously, I'm sorry, alright? I was all ready to go, and was just about to leave the house when May started crying. I know the reason was stupid, but I couldn't just _leave _her there sobbing her heart out," he paused, and shrugged. "She _is _my girlfriend."

The words felt like stabs to Misty's chest; not because Ash was sort-of-kind-of-right, but because it kept reminding her that he had a girlfriend. That she had no chance.

"Okay," Misty finally sighed, and she offered a weary smile despite the ache in her heart. "No big deal."

"Really?" Ash's eyes lit up. "You're not mad?!"

Misty narrowed her eyes, and a sly smile crept onto her face. "_Only _because I know you'll be hopeless finding flowers on your own," she said, and she tossed her chin in the air, grabbed Ash's wrist, and pulled him towards the roses section. "Your poor girlfriend," she added for an extra measure, and Ash grinned as he was dragged by his now not-so-mad best friend.

And for some odd reason, her delicate hand around his wrist felt so right and perfect that he didn't have time to feel guilty for liking it.


End file.
